survivorfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 6
ODCINEK 6( Week 5) ''Odciek 2 godzinny ! WAZNE! ''Następuje połączenie obu drużyn. 16 osób teraz będzie żyło pod jednym dachem. NEW ALLIANCE: ' Elisbaeth, Jacob, Charlotte, Kacey, Matt (sojusz już istnial) Dołączył do nich Alec, który zakolegował się z Charlotte. Alla , Magnus oraz Kacey (która gra na 2 fronty lecz jednak wszystko ma się ku polaczeniu sojuszów) Deborah (która póki co świetnie sobie radzi*moze liczyc teraz na Alexa,Marvite oraz Aleca który nie stawia jej póki co oporu) Alex (samolubny chłopak) Marvita (Królowa zła jak nazwała ją Kacey) to 3 silnych osobowości którzy albo wyniszcza innych albo sami zaczną się niszczyć. Deborah niestety nie wie iż Alec i Marvita grają jeszcze z Victorią i Brianem. Victoria i Brian przyciągnęli do siebie Kelly i Veronice (które nie widzą iż są oszukiwane caly czas) Victoria i Matt już od 2 tygodni ciągną sojusz o nazwie: Final 2. Matt mówi jej co dzieje się w sojuszu Elisbaeth itp. a Victoria mówi mu jakie plany ma jej drugi sojusz. Victoria i Matt fajnie się zgrali tylko jak długo można utrzymać w tajemnicy taki sojusz w tajemnicy? ' HoH Competition: Głowa domu została Elisabeth. Pokonała w dogrywce Kelly oraz Kacey. Reszta osób nie radziła sobie za dobrze na zadaniu. Po HoH Competition: Elisabeth rozmawia ze swoim sojuszem co zrobić. Wyznaje że nie chce stawiać się przeciwko jej dawnemu plemieniu i dlatego będzie nominowała kogoś z byłej Akady. Odrzuca Aleca który ma z nią sojusz. Sam Alec proponuje by ta nominowała Alle i Magnusa. Elisabeth woli nominować Deborah i Roberta. Jednak Alec odciąga ją od tego planu. Nomination Ceremony: Jako 4 ostatnie osoby bez kluczy pozostali: Deborah, Robert, Alla oraz Magnus. Gdy klucz dostała Deborah było już pewne, że Alla i Magnus trafią „on the block” Elisabeth mówi, że nominowała ich,ponieważ ma z nimi najmniejszy kontakt. Po Ceremonii Nominacji: Kelly zostaje wezwana o Sekretnego Pokoju. Dostaje wiadomość, że jest M.V.P. Mówi o tym Veronice i razem decydują, że nominują Kacey,ponieważ ta zaczęła się zadawać z Alla i Magusem. Dziewczyny są przekonane, że to właściwy wybór i nikt nie będzie ich podejrzewał, że to właśnie one są M.V.P Zadanie o PoV: ''' Elisabeth: Zanim rozpoczniemy zadanie zobaczmy kogo M.V.P potajemnie wybrało jako 3rd nominee. Zdziwiona dziewczyna zajmuje miejsce. Nie jest zadowolona i widać, że tego się nie spodziewała. Marvita jest zadowolona z wyboru M.V.P chociaż nie wiem kto nim jest. Zadanie o PoV wygrywa Charlotte. Pokonała Elisabeth , która równie dobrze sobie radziła. '''Po zadaniu o Veto: Elisabeth i Jacob mówią, że musi ocalić Kacey przed nominacją, ponieważ Marvita i przeciwna strona Domu będzie na nią głosować. Charlotte mówi też o tym, że M.V. P wskaże wtedy zastępce i może nim być np. sam Jacob czy Matt. Jacob mówi że trudno i w razie czego zrobi wszystko by nie odpaść. W tym samym czasie Kelly natrafia w ogrodzie na Elisabeth która rozmawia właśnie z Charlotte Kelly mówi jej, że to ona jest M.V.P. Charlotte jest zaskoczona i robi śmieszna minę. Elisabeth ma okazje by teraz rozegrać to po swojemu. Mówi, że Charlotte uratuje w takim razie Kacey a Kelly jako zastępce posadzi Alexa. Dziewczyny przedstawiają całą sytuacje o byłym plemieniu Ferigo. Kelly wie już, że prawie zawarła pakt z diabłem ( mówi to do kamery o Marvicie) Kelly powiadamia Veronice o wszystkim co się stało. Dziewczyny decydują posadzić on the block Alexa. PoV Ceremony: Charlotte ratuje Kacey. Charlotte: Zobaczmy teraz kogo MVP wskazało jako replacement nominee. Charlotte: Alex zajmij swoje miejsce. Power of Veto Ceremony zakończone. Po Ceremoni: ''' Marvita jest zdenerwowana bardziej od samego Alexa, że ten jest nominowany. Nazywa M.V. P skończonym debilem. Warto dodać że w pokoju była wtedy sama Kelly. Elisabeth zbiera głosy przeciwko Alexowi. Ma już: Jacoba, Kelly, Veronice, Charlotte , Kacey oraz Matta i Aleca. Jednak Ci dwaj ostatni panowie kłamią jej w żywe oczy. Matt robi to co Victoria. A co robi ta młoda dama? Zbiera głosy na nominacje Magnusa. Alec natomiast w obawie przed odłączeniem go od grupy Deborah głosuje tak jak ona. Deborah nieświadoma ukrytego sojuszu byłego plemienia niebieskich glosować chce na Magnusa. Alla i Magnus siedzą w pokoju i rozmawiają o grze. Do pokoju wchodzi Kacey i mówi im że wszystko będzie dobrze. Alecowi jest głupio, że będzie głosował przeciwko Magnusowi. Matt jednak żartuje później z Magnusa Alli i Kacey. Razem z Marvita i Victorią dobrze się bawią. Alla zaprzjaźnia się z Elisabeth. Ta przeprasza ją , że nominowała ją i Magusa, Prawde mówiać póki co jej to obojętne bo myśli że Alex odpadnie. '''Life Eviction: Julie: Z ilością 0 głosów Alla jesteś bezpieczna. To znaczy, że któryś z panow odpadnie z programu. Głosami 7 do 5 (co tutaj by się zgadzało według Elisabeth ponieważ ta liczyła sobie Aleca i Matta. A ponowie zagłosowali inaczej) Magnus zostaje wyeksmitowany z Big Brother House. Alla jest zszokowana. Wszyscy żegnają Magnusa. Po chwili jego zdjęcie na ścianie fotografii zmienia kolor na czarno-biały. Elisaeth czuje się oszukana przez panów i zamyka się w swoim pkoju. Wchodzi do niego Kacey i przeklina na ich temat. Wyzywa ich od zdrajców. Mówi że poniosą kare za to co zrobili. Alec czuje się tak skonczony kretyn i głupio mu iść do Elisabeth. Matt dobrze bawi się z Victorią , Alexem i Brianem. Kelly i Veronica siedza w pokoju i myslą co teraz. Alla nie ma sił do gry. Robert obija się po domu. Charlotte zdezorientowana całą sytuacja je w kuchni płatki na kolacje. Odcinek dobiega końca.